Dangerous
by InuGray
Summary: Toda ciudad tiene su lado oscuro. Por más resplandeciente que luzca de día, la noche se convierte en el momento adecuado para todo tipo de movimientos ilícitos. Nick y Judy deben de seguir el rastro de un criminal sin nombre para llevarlo tras las rejas. Pero a veces, las cosas no son lo que aparentan.


**Inu: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Neko: ¡¿Que que que que?! ¡¿Que pasó?!**

**Inu: ¡Estuve a punto de subir este nuevo fic sin poner esta hermosa parte del mismo?!**

**Neko: ¿Hablas de la parte donde nosotros nos tiramos una platicada antes que nuestros lectores se pongan a leer nuestra basura para, a parte de darles un poco de nuestro humor personal, rellenar mas texto con la excusa de que escribimos mas cuando no es así?**

**Inu: ... puesssss... ¿si? Si lo pones de ese modo, pues si.**

**Neko: Puessssss... ¿que no ya lo hicimos y por eso lo estamos haciendo ahorita mismo? Es decir, se supone que estuviste a punto de hacerlo. Pero cuando los lectores estén leyendo esto, significa que para ese entonces ya lo habrás hecho. Por ende, esta explicación en si no tiene las mas significativa lógica ya que, a fin de cuentas, ya lo hiciste. **

**Inu: ...**

**Neko: Es mas, ¿por que te quejas desde un principio? Ya estamos platicando y el lector ya nos esta leyendo. ¡Hola, lector! ¿Todo bien desde el celular? Mándale saludos a la doñita de la tienda que vende mas caros las papas sabritas que las nalgas de una esquinera barata. Sin ofender a las grandes y valientes chicas.**

**Inu: ... creo que necesitaré un trago después de esto.**

**Neko: Tú no tomas, Inu.**

**Inu: ¡Mira como te doy la razón! *se empina una botella de Capitan Morgan***

_(Mientras Neko trata de evita que Inu caiga en un coma etílico por tomarse toda una botella de litro de ron, esperemos que disfruten el primer capitulo de este preciado fic. Es algo que se nos ocurrió desde hace mucho pero no teníamos planeado como iniciarlo. Bueno... no sabemos ni como darle seguimiento. Pero las ideas están claras y listas para escribir en cuanto podamos. Sin mas que decir, esperemos que disfruten este capitulo.)_

* * *

Judy conducía en silencio. Mantenía la mirada sobre el volante mientras las luces que iluminaban las calles de media noche alumbraban el camino. Nick permanecía en silencio observando la autopista. Sin ningún tipo de argumento o palabra que saliera de su boca. No tenía nada que decir al respecto.

-¿Se te hace normal, Nick? – preguntó la coneja.

-¿Eh? – sacó a Nick de sus pensamientos. - ¿De qué, Zanahorias?

-Esto. – dijo la coneja de manera seria. – Lo que acabamos de ver en el club nocturno.

Nick guardo silencio rememorando lo que pasó hace rato. Aunque ser oficial de policía era algo nuevo para él (aún con una placa después de unos años, a veces se sentía un novato), las cosas que pasaban bajo la mano de Zootopia no lo eran. Había caminos muy oscuros y violentos dentro de ese mundo oculto sobre la ciudad. Y enteramente, no le sorprendía lo que pasó.

-No, Zanahorias. No me sorprende. – dio un sorbo al café que tenia reposando cerca de la palanca de cambios. Ya estaba fría y poco ya se le antojaba. – No es nada nuevo en Zootopia, si es lo que piensas.

-Pero vi tu rostro. – reiteró la coneja. – Tú no reaccionas así a menos que sea algo que no hayas previsto. Y viniendo del zorro más astuto de la ciudad, eso me dejó mal parqueada. – puntualizó.

-Bueno, admito que me shockeó un poco. – levanto los hombros restándole importancia. – Pero no es algo que me vaya a quitar el sueño, zanahorias. No tendré pesadillas.

-¿Viste la expresión de los animales presentes? – la coneja paró en un semáforo en rojo aprovechando a ver a su compañero. Su pequeño rostro denotaba seriedad y agotamiento. – Se miraban asustados. Sorprendidos… y aterrados.

Nick lo que quito la vista a ella tampoco. Sabía a que se refería. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer al respecto?

-Era un tiroteo, zanahorias. – dijo como último argumento. – Uno muy peculiar.

Habían tenido horario nocturno esa misma noche. Judy lo esperaba en el asiento del piloto mientras él se iba a comprar un café caliente para toda la jornada. Ella con sabor a Moka ligero mientras el uno negro sin azúcar. Ninguno sabia que lo necesitarían en unos instantes.

Una llamada de Garraza los alteró a ambos. Un tiroteo en una discoteca de Tundratown. Ocupaban apoyo y ellos estaban a una distancia promedio. El deber les llamaba.

Más cuando llegaron, todo terminó como un suspiro.

No llegaron al apogeo del asunto. Todo ya había terminado eh inocentes estaban ilesos. Pero la mayoría de los guarda espaldas y guardias que se manejaban ahí… muertos. Cuerpos de animales por doquier dentro del antro.

Blue Drink siempre fue un edificio algo polémico a los ojos de Nick. No solo era una discoteca famosa y de alta clase. También varios mafiosos de mala calaña se resguardaban ahí. Animales de traje elegantes que por dentro se podía oler la podredumbre de la carroña que estaban hechos.

-Fue horrible. Unja masacre – habló un oso polar de unos veintisiete años. – Vi como los cuerpos de los guardas caían al lado mío. Fue horrible.

-Todo pasó demasiado rápido. – una cebra con maquillaje negro y colgante de cuero hablaba tranquila. Gótica o punk pensaba Nick. – Vi al guardia de la entrada caer frente a mí. El animal que lo había derribado paso demasiado rápido. No supe su especie.

-Era de estatura mediana. – detallo un puercoespín. – La cola la tenía vendada. Así que no sabría si era algún tipo de canido, felino o marsupial. Pero era rápido.

-Mató a varios animales. Eh de decir que la mayoría estaban armados. – un armadillo un tanto mayor. Qué hacia un viejo en una discoteca nocturna? – Me sorprendió demasiado. Esto no se veía tanto en mi juventud.

-Son cosas nuevas, abuelo. – le dijo Nick. – Se le llama "salto generacional".

-Lo que si le puedo decir, oficial; ese animal era joven. Jamás vi que un animal de tamaño medio pudiera derribar a un tigre de alta forma. Créame. Sé lo que vi.

Y varios testimonios más salieron esa noche. Un animal de tamaño mediano, con especie aun no definida, rápido y capaz de derribar a un tigre. A un gran tigre. Después de tomar apuntes y que las patrullas se dispersaran para terminar el proceso (aparte de la ambulancia y otro vehículo para despejar los cuerpos ya fallecidos) fueron rumbo ya a la comisaria.

Después de aparcar el auto en el estacionamiento, entraron por la entrada principal. Garraza los esperaba con una cara comprensiva. Verlos cansados por lo del club; debía de ser un poco considerado por muy emocionado que estuviese de verlos.

-¿Qué tal todo, chicos? – habló comprensivo. Sabia de antemano como podría ser esos escenarios y por mas años que uno estuviese al servicio, nunca era bonito. Agotamiento mental era el resultado de tal experiencia.

-Fuerte, manchas. – Nick se recargó en el escritorio de su amigo en un suspiro largo. – Muy fuerte.

-Muchos testigos y ninguna prueba de quien fue el animal que causo todo ese caos. – acompañó Judy a su amigo. – Todos hablaron de un solo animal. Pero nadie logró identificarlo.

-¿Todo eso lo causo… un solo animal? ¡Vaya loco!

-Ni lo menciones, manchas. – Nick estiró sus músculos antes de continuar. – Esto me agotó realmente. Y el hecho que sea animal acostumbrado a la vida nocturna no quita el hecho que fue cansado. Ya vámonos, pelusa. Necesito mi sueño reparador.

-Por ahora es cierto. Será mejor reposar por ahora. – Judy soltó un gran bostezo. Garraza se aguanto un sonido de ternura mientras Nick solo sonreía ladino. – Ya mañana entraremos de lleno en esto.

-Pasado mañana, zanahorias. – le recalcó Nick. – Descanso antes del cambio de turno, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Ya mañana es domingo? Que rápido pasa la semana. – exclamó alegre.

-Y no sabes cuánto me alegra, la verdad. Nos vemos hasta el lunes, manchas. – dio media vuelta para empezar a ir a la salida.

-Nos vemos, Garraza. – Judy lo siguió detrás.

-Hasta después, chicos. – sonrió el felino. Siempre era bueno verlos en el trabajo. Juntos hacían un gran equipo y su manera tan singular de convivir siempre era de su agrado. Un dúo dinámico. Mejor no pudo haberse dicho. – A ver… ¿en que estaba? ¡Oh, sí! – estiró su mano hacia una caja cercana y estirando su pata sacó de a dentro una dona rellena. – Veamos. ¿Jalea? o ¿nata? Ay, espero que sea de nata. – le pegó un gran mordisco al pan solo para después gemir de gusto. - ¡si, de nata! – y se dispuso a devorarla gustoso.

Ambos animales caminaban tranquilos en la calle nocturna. Nick solo caminaba tranquilo con sus patas dentro de sus bolsillos mientras Judy con cada paso, un nuevo bostezo salía de su boca. Nick para ese entonces ya habría contado unos seis bostezos y eso ya lo estaba contagiando.

-Bien, zanahorias. Entre tanto bostezo tuyo me harás tener sueños tiernos.

-Pues serán los mejores sueños de tu vida si en esos me incluyes.

-Parece que con el sueño te sueltas mas. Mmmm… ¿Qué pasará si te digo "tierna coneja" entonces, ¿eh?

-Intenta decirme tierna y te juro que tu cara quedara marcada por mis dos patas, Nick. – sonrió retadora. – No me tientes, Nick. Tendré sueño. Pero como dijiste, me suelto mas. Y créeme, no quieres molestar a esta coneja somnolienta.

-¿Quieres apostar? – sonrió pillo.

-Pruébame, astuto. – y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-… - sonrió más.

-… - ella frunció el seño. Ya lo veía venir.

-… tierna.

La coneja se le abalanzo encima del pobre zorro que este solo atinaba a reír mientras ella intentaba golpearlo entre risa y risa.

Digamos que solo Nick tenía el derecho de decirle tierna y vivir para disfrutarlo. Pero no quita el hecho que puedan divertirse por la misma palabra. Después de todo… era Nick. No había mal en sus palabras. Era el único que le daba un contexto entretenido a esa palabra.

Después de unos minutos de andar bromeando y caminar a buen paso, ambos llegaron al frente del departamento de Judy.

Ella subió las escaleras y en la entrada se dio la vuelta para verlo.

-Bueno, aquí es donde nos separamos. – habló la coneja.

-¿Mañana tarde de películas? – la señaló con su pata en un estilo cool. Pero para Judy era como ver un ridículo intento fallido de coqueteo.

De nuevo: típico de Nick.

-Sin falta. – rió.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana, zanahorias. – y metiendo sus patas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, fue a caminar a su propio departamento.

Dando un suspiro, Judy entró al edificio y subió por las escaleras. Llegando ya al tercer piso, utilizando la llave de su puerta entró tranquila y en silencio.

No estaba en condiciones de ser ordenada en ese momento. Quito su chaleco y lo aventó al piso a la vez que quitaba su camisa y su pantalón (con calzado incluido) quedando solo en prendas menores. Dejándose caer en la cama en un bufido exasperante solo atino a sentir como todos los músculos de su cuerpo lloraban de alivio al sentir la comodidad del mueble.

Inevitablemente, sus pensamientos giraron al suceso de hace unas horas.

Lo de esta noche no tenía explicación. Un solo animal no pudo haber causado todo ese alboroto en un club. Mucho menos estando tan bien resguardado. Era muy difícil si no es que imposible.

Nick ya le había platicado al respecto tiempo antes sobre ese club nocturno. Cuando tocaban el tema de los lugares nocturnos menos indicados para divertirse.

El Blue Drink era un antro de caché. Un lugar mayormente exclusivo y donde solo los más privilegiados (o adinerados) podrían entrar a divertirse. De hembras jóvenes a machos mayores podrían entrar siempre y cuando estuvieran dentro de esos estándares: adinerado, privilegiado o acompañado por cualquiera de los dos anteriores.

Pero también estaba ese otro detalle. Dentro era donde la alta mafia y los carteles peligrosos también iban a divertirse. Donde los lacayos y jefes iban a pasarlo bien sin estar ante los ojos de la ley ¿Cómo lo sabía? Nick se lo había dicho. No era tan difícil de entreverlo. Nocturno, famoso y con dinero… era obvio que Nick no exageraba.

Su pasado lo respaldaba.

Y era eso mismo lo que le hacía dar vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Cómo un simple animal pudo haber causado tanto caos en un edificio lleno de gente mafiosa y armada? Los cuerpos inertes de los animales fallecidos no representaban ninguna de las características del animal descrito por los testigos. Por ende, el seguía suelto. Y quien sabe planeando o haciendo que cosa. Dios, era un dolor de cabeza.

Y lo sería el día lunes que el jefe Bogo les entregaría el caso. Ya estaba escuchando su estridente voz para ir a su oficina.

Aunque cansada… sonrió. Sería un excelente reto. Y llevaría a ese criminal tras las rejas cueste lo que cueste.

-Con dolor de cabeza. – susurró a la nada. – Pero será un desafío que planeo aceptar.

-¡¿Te molestaría?! ¡Los animales están intentando dormir! – dijo su "apreciado" vecino.

-Sí, coneja. No molestes a estas horas. – habló su segundo "apreciado" vecino.

Sus "preciados" vecinos.

Bah. Ya tendría mañana para quejarse. Ahora debería dormir.

Nick por otro lado entro rápido a su departamento. Quito su uniforme de su cuerpo quedando solo en bóxers y, como Judy, se desplomo en su cama con un largo y gratificante suspiro. Amaba su cama y su departamento. A diferencia del departamento de Judy que era más chico, este estaba medianamente grande. Con una barra para comer incluso. Espacio para un pequeño refrigerador y un baño pequeño.

El prefería darse lujos cuando pudiese.

Levantando la mirada al techo recordó lo que pasó hoy en la madrugada en el club nocturno.

Tantos animales muertos y ninguna pista en específico. Animal de rasgo mediano, ágil y lo suficientemente capaz de poder derribar a animales grandes.

No quería decir nada aún. Eran demasiadas especulaciones. Pero en su pasado había alguien con esas características suficientemente acertadas como para deducir quien era él.

-Pero solo son suposiciones. No puedo asegurar nada. – habló a la nada.

Y no era para menos. Judy alcanzó a detectar su semblante. Ese pequeño brillo de incertidumbre y preocupación que resaltaba poco a poco en su interior y lo inquietaba.

Si en verdad sus suposiciones eran ciertas, lo más seguro era que Zootopia iba a estar muy inquieta.

Y los oficiales estarían moviéndose por toda la ciudad como hormigas a la popsipatitas.

Y eso era lo que temía.

Sacudió su cabeza firmemente. No era el momento de pensar en ello. Mañana seria otro día y necesitaba descansar.

Prendió su celular. El protector de pantalla mostraba la foto de él y Judy comiendo unas donas frente a la cámara. Una de moras y otro de frutos rojos. Sonrió un poco ante esa foto.

-Diablos… las tres de la mañana. – soltó un gruñido leve. – Solo espero que Zanahorias no me despierte tan temprano, por favor. – iba a dejar su celular en la repisa pero se detuvo a medio camino. – Mejor le envío un mensaje de aviso. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me levantará a las ocho de la mañana.

Tecleó un mensaje de texto y tras unos segundos lo envió.

-_"Zanahorias. Mañana a las once en el cine. Ponte guapa y no tierna, por favor. Buenas noches."_

Al minuto escuchó como vibraba su celular. Miró el mensaje y se atraganto con su propia risa.

Judy había enviado una foto de ella inflando los cachetes. Pero lo gracioso era que tenía ojeras marcadas como mapache drogadicto.

-_"Yo siempre me veo guapa, Nick. Buenas noches."_

Pensaba en responderle con una broma, pero lo mejor era dormir. La pobre de seguro se estaba muriendo de sueño y sabiendo cómo era, de seguro aplacó ya todas sus fuerzas para mandar esa foto.

-La guardaré de recuerdo. Ya mañana la martirizaré con ello.

Se tapó con las sabanas y recargó su cabeza en la almohada. Entre cerró los ojos y pensó en dos cosas. La salida de mañana y en como apreciaba a Judy.

El suceso de hoy en la noche lo asalto como un tercer pensamiento. Pero para ese entonces ya estaba a segundos de dormirse.

Continuara…

* * *

**Inu: Bien... eso fue todo por el momento.**

**Neko: Bendito sea que te salve del coma. Ni se como pude hacerlo... pero lo hice.**

**Inu: Y te lo agradezco. Si se preguntan quien es ella: ella es mi novia. Le gusta cooperar en los fics que hago y a veces es la fuente de mi inspiración para hacer varios escritos. Tanto fanfics como personales.**

**Neko: Awwww, te lo agradezco, Inu. Pero el día que hagas un fic yaoi tendrás todo mi respeto de habida lectora. Por ahora síguete matando la espalda frente a la laptop.**

**Inu: Lamentablemente también es parte de mis desgracias.**

**Neko: La desgracia que me das tú. El hecho que no hayas puesto mas palabras... Se que no nos alcanza mucho el tiempo, ¡pero esfuérzate, hombre!**

**Inu: ¡No soy de hierro, mujer!**

**Neko: Pero bien que se te po...**

_(Mientras Inu la pone en un pizarrón a escribir cien veces "No debo de decir depravaciones en los fic" con un gorrito de burro, esperemos que hayan disfrutado este pequeño y corto capitulo. Lamentablemente el tiempo no nos alcanza pues tenemos el tiempo muy medido, así que hacemos lo posible por hacer que sean de el agrado de ustedes. No hay mucho que decir al respecto. Solo esperamos que le hayamos alegrado unos minutos de su día/tarde/noche. Bueno, hasta después. See yaa.)_


End file.
